fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Magdalene
Summary Michael is an Israeli soldier from Jerusalem, not for the army, but as an agent for God. A young adult with massive faith dies by a bomb, and gets resurrected by God himself. Michael was imbued with an infinitely infinitesimal portion of God's power, and given artifacts of ancient biblical times, along with a direct pipeline to talk to an avatar of God, as said avatar has a personality and the power, but will not interfere. His job is to stop individuals from accelerating Armageddon and skipping the Rapture, fighting beings such as a man who wishes to be the Antichrist, demons and the like, and a sect of devil worshipers, alongside many more threats to the universe. Appearance and personality Michael is Israeli, and has a lighter, yet still tanned complexion. looking a bit Arabian. He has long black hair, like Samson. He sits around 5 foot 10, is 20 years old, and has a relatively thin build, with no real tone or anything. He tries his hardest to keep himself from feeling emotion like hate, but he is allowed to feel vengeance and righteousness, as his job is basically as the "vengeance is mine" scripture. He's normally stonefaced, and willing to hide his emotions, but will open up to other people. He is considered a man of faith, and is willing to act upon it. He is dedicated to his position as a Soldier of the Cross. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A. Higher to an Unknown degree via sealing, or when against false gods/prophets, demons, and reptiles Name: Michael James Magdalene Origin: Soldier of the Cross (Potents) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Arch-human, Soldier of the Cross Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Blessed, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Intangibility, Holy Manipulation, Sealing, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4; God will endlessly resurrect him as long as its not his time), Regeneration (Varies), Resurrection, Negation (Of regeneration, immortality, powers, etc.), Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Duplication, Telepathy, Life and Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Resistance to Mind, Soul, Time, Space, Empathic, Matter, and Curse Manipulation as well as Sealing and Power Nullification (Everything about his being come directly from God, body, soul, powers, and all, so God's will has him passively negate these specific abilities, as they all keep his body whole, but mess with his ability to perform) Attack Potency: Star level (Can create stars) | At least Universe level+ (Defeated all of the Potents, during EoS, with some effort), likely at least Multiverse level+ (Defeated beings capable of ruining all of the lower creation. The Potents universe has infinite universes, each with their own temporal field (given that there's the Future timeline Diana comes form and the one evil Delia is from. Charlie, a Mxy expy, is wary of him, if not outright scared.) and each being big enough that the previous one would be as big as a quark in the universe before). Higher to an Unknown degree via sealing, or when against false gods/prophets, demons, and reptiles (The Antichrist fully realized is comparable to Lucifer, who is anywhere from one dimension to infinite above, given that he was the strongest angel, beings above everything in existence. The Potents universe has an infinite hierarchy, but it's very loose and nothing more than a few name drops. Lucifer may or may not be comparable to Me) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to people who can dodge his Kingdom Rain) Massively FTL+ (Faster than Elliot, albeit slightly). Immeasurable with wings (Can fly in heaven, which is beyond simple concepts like time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (He is not allowed to do H2H combat, and can only operate through ranged attacks and hax), 'Universal+, likely Multiversal+ with Ehud's sword. Durability: Star Level | At least Universe level+ (Took hits from Seth without much difficulty), likely at least Multiverse level+ (Got stomped by upper demons of this level. The Antichrist consistently one-shotted him until he lost, so he doesn't become higher depending on the enemy). Resurrection makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Very high (Fought an army while bleeding out from the lack of his eyes) Range: Extended Melee Range. Kilometers with elemental attacks. Multiversal+ with hax Standard Equipment: Ehud's left-handed sword, Moses' Staff, the Cross-Sword, holy trumpet, Flaming Cherub Sword, Donkey's Jawbone Intelligence: High. Ate an apple from the Garden of Eden, though was instructed to. Weaknesses: There are a lot of ways for him to lose his powers. He cannot feel hate, actually hit the enemy with his fists, or kill, unless the opponent is found to be unworthy of life, and even then, has to activate Old Testament. So basically, he has to rely on incapacitation. He cannot perform body alterations, like get tattoos or piercings. He cannot do any of the seven deadly sins, nor break the ten commandments. He cannot believe he has been forsaken. He cannot refer to himself as a Messiah or anything similar. Breaking any of these will revert him to a normal human. His regeneration doesn't really activate until he "dies". For example, if he lost his lower half, he wouldn't regenerate, but when he dies of blood loss, he'll come back fully healed. He cannot resurrect others after four days. If God believes its his time to come home, he will not resurrect. Some of his hax abilities are negated if the opponent repents before it kills them. He is forced to forgive. He cannot kill lambs and sheep unless it is with his sword. He can get tired from dying over an over again. He can feel other negative emotions other than hate, such as fear, sorrow, and regret. His blessings can only be done through prayer or song, so they take time. If someone can recover before he says Amen, then they can get past his negation abilities. His touch doesn't work on sufficiently evil beings. His flames stop negating regeneration at low-godly. Shine can simply be avoided by closing ones eyes. Jericho requires 7 laps around the one to be defeated. Some powers only work on sufficiently sinful beings, and other powers don't work unless God allows them to (when he fought the Potents, he was limited to his weapons, floods, lightning, plants, sand, light, fires, wings, and Kingdom Rain, and the anti-regeneration, existence erasure, nor immeasurable speed didn't kick in at all). His powers are very toned down in his unrealized state, some not even existing. Given the nature of his immortality, incapacitation works very well on him. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Weapons *'Cross Sword:' A flat wooden cross, no more than a centimeter thick. While it is blunt, it can cut through anything, given that its a spatial technique. *'Ehud's left handed Sword:' An eighteen inch short sword concealed at his thigh. It can become invisible, and is primarily used for stabbing. Was used by Ehud to kill the king of Moab. *'Holy Trumpet:' A brass trumpet, in which Michael blows to either do sound damage, perform a song for blessings (songs give more boosts than short prayers), or summon some curses. Used in the book of Revelations. *'Flaming Cherub Sword:' A giant flaming broadsword that's a copy of the one the cherub uses to guard the Garden of Eden. *'Moses' Staff:' A staff used by Moses. It allows him to use magic, and can transform into a large snake. *'Donkey's Jawbone:' A bone that Samson used to defeat an army of a thousand. It get stronger the weaker Michael gets. Powers *'Touch:' Michael tries to connect with an enemy, trying to bring the conviction, which can potentially convince them to stop doing wrong. *'Kingdom Rain:' Michael creates stars and brings them down to Earth, while condensing them to get smaller and smaller, so they appear to be the same size inches away as it was in space. Based on a gospel song. *'Noah's Storm:' Michael creates a gigantic flood. *'Plagues and Curses:' Michael summons variations of the plagues on the Egyptians and the trials in Revelations. Can be boosted by blowing the horn first for the trials. *'40 Years:' Michael turns the battlefield into a desert. *'Earthquake:' Michael creates a giant earthquake, similar to the one in Revelations. *'Jonah:' Michael summons a giant whale. *'Burning Bush:' Michael uses flames to attack the opponent. He can also channel it into an orb that will home onto targets. *'Smite:' Michael calls down a lightning bolt to strike the opponent. *'From Dust You Came:' If Michael reduces the opponent ashes, the opponent cannot regenerate from that. *'Plant Manipulation:' Michael can create control grape, apple, and fig plants. *'Law Manipulation:' Michael can make the opponent abide by the Ten Commandments. *'Shine:' Michael lights up, which erases all who view it from existence, like some stories of God. *'Lazarus:' Michael can bring back those who have died within four days. The wound cannot be too serious, though. This ability is named after Lazarus, the man Jesus brought back to life after four days. *'Water Into Wine:' Michael can transmute anything he wants, and can turn beings into serpents. This ability is named after what Jesus did. *'Second Death:' Beings that are capable of resurrecting can only do so once, as the next time he kills them, it's permanent, regardless of the regeneration. Named after another way to refer to Hell. *'Old Testament:' Michael activates this when he is allowed to kill an enemy. It slightly boosts his power, and he's allowed to do lethal damage to the opponent. *'Soul Manipulation:' Michael can remove souls from bodies, and damn them. Only works on sinful beings. However, he can soothe and save good souls. *'Jericho:' Michael circles the opponent 7 times and blows his horn. He then wins. Named after the city the Israelites conquered. *'Mind Manipulation:' Michael can suggest good deeds into an opponents mind. *'Michael's Spirit:' Michael turns into his own version of the Holy Spirit, becoming intangible. *'Angel Wings:' Michael grows wings, which allow him to fly beyond time and space. *'Without the Shedding of Blood, There is No Remission of Sin:' Michael makes the opponent leak blood, even if they don't rely on it. If enough goes away, they bleed out. Can be stopped by repentance. *'Nigh-Omnipresent:' Michael has insanely good teleportation, such that he can be called anywhere in the multiverse instantly, and if he's too preoccupied to teleport, he unknowingly creates a duplicate to go to the one who needs him. It's (sorta) named after one of the three things God is. The teleporter can go anywhere. *'Stillness in the Atmosphere:' Michael freezes time, creating a literal stillness in the atmosphere. Named after a few lyrics in a gospel song. *'Light Manipulation:' Michael can create damaging light, that can cut through any darkness. *'Sealing:' Michael can seal evil beings into Hell, or onto a cross. *'Life and Death Manipulation:' Michael has good control over the two, being able to bring inanimate objects to life, and kill with a single utterance of the word "die", though this can only work if fully empowered. *'God's Resurrection:' He can be resurrected endlessly, and it doesn't care about the level he was destroyed at. But it only happens if he dies, and given that he can't regenerate without dying first, incapaciation works pretty well on him. Key: Normal: | At his peak (EoS): Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Angels Category:Demigods Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sand Users Category:Music Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Staff Users Category:Earth Users Category:Blood Users Category:Summoners Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2